


Stomach Ache

by zenheim



Category: Gyakuten Yoshiwara | The Men of Yoshiwara (VN)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geisha, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, stomach aches suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenheim/pseuds/zenheim
Summary: Seiran starts to feel ill during a banquet, and Takako makes her feel better. Fluff & comfort.





	Stomach Ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleothare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleothare/gifts).



> In Yoshiwara, couples are considered married for the night. Takako is a geisha whose partner, Seiran, is an adorable baby gay.

The tea house’s second floor banquet hall was full and lively with couples married for the night. Geisha in brilliant kimono studded the room like jewels, and shamisen played under the hum of conversation. Some clients were eager to socialize in an environment as open as Yoshiwara; others were more interested in being seen out with their geisha spouses. It was hard to book a courtesan on nights like this, and Seiran had only been able to come with Takako because of the money she’d given Iroha for the geisha’s debt.

Seiran could feel herself glowing as Takako introduced her around. It was only for the night, but Takako still insisted on calling Seiran her wife as often possible. She held Seiran tight to her side the whole night, one hand curled around a hip to keep them close together. It felt like sunshine was filling up Seiran’s chest, everytime Takako gave a proud smile as she said her name. Seiran didn’t think that anything could drag her away from Takako’s side. 

About halfway through the meal, the first cramp bolted through her stomach. She closed her eyes, wavering for a minute with sudden nausea. The food at the tea house was always flawless; nothing she’d eaten tonight could possibly have been off, but her stomach was still churning. She couldn’t keep the pain from the successive cramps from showing in her face.

She took her opportunity while Takako was involved in a conversation with another geisha. “I’m going to the restroom; I’ll be back in a minute.” She stood up and slipped out into the hallway before Takako had time to protest.

Being sick tonight would be embarrassing, Seiran thought, heading downstairs to get some air in the garden. Takako had been the one to suggest they come together tonight, and it couldn’t reflect positively on anyone if she had to leave early. The stomach ache was making her dizzy with nausea though, and she reflexively put her hands over her abdomen. 

A distance into the garden, Seiran stepped off the stone path and sank to the ground, slipping out of her shoes as she did. The ground was cool, and she sank her feet into the raked sand as her hands found grass at the base of the tree behind her. She propped herself up against the tree and did her best to breathe.  _ It’ll pass soon _ , she tried to calm her nerves. _ I want to get back _ . 

The cool air did help, a little. Pain still lanced through her stomach, but some of the nausea receded. Tears stang at her eyes in hurt and frustration; this was the last place she wanted to be right now. She dried to breathe deeper, gritting her teeth through the cramping. 

Seiran was gone for a little too long; she’d known it before she heard her footsteps on the path behind her. 

“Seiran?” It was Takako, worry written all over her face. “Are you alright? What are you doing over here?”

“I’m sorry,” she swallowed. “My stomach hurts a lot right now, and I didn’t want to make it look like I wasn’t having a good time with you. I thought it might pass if I got some fresh air, but…” She looked around, trying to avoid eye contact. 

Takako strode over, kneeling in the grass next to her. “Why didn’t you just tell me that before you left? It doesn’t matter,” she cut herself off. “Do you know why your stomach hurts? Was it something you ate?” 

Seiran’s embarrassment burned hotter. It was probably her own fault. “... I … was really nervous and excited about tonight, and I have been for a couple days. It made it really hard for me to eat until now. The food tonight is delicious; it’s just my stomach disagreeing,” she winced, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Takako’s hand was soft as she found Seiran’s forehead. The cool touch came as a relieve to her flushed skin. “You are a little warm. We should probably get you out of your kimono. I’m sure relaxing will help.”

“I… I just didn’t want to leave the banquet, though.” Seiran’s voice was a little tight, even though she could hardly argue with her. 

Takako cradled Seiran’s cheek in one cool hand and gave her a soft smile. The garden was quiet, only interrupted by happy sounds from the tea house, and faintly, the bamboo of a souzu striking a rock. “I’ll take you to the next one, too. Let’s go back to my room.” It was hardly a question, but she said it with so much care in her voice that Seiran didn’t object. 

She accepted Takako’s hand up, and she was grateful that, this time, Takako held her waist a little more loosely as she guided her back inside and upstairs to her room. There was no way to keep from wincing as they went up to the second storey, though. When Takako noticed, she ran a hand through Seiran’s hair and stroked her back until Seiran started moving again. 

Seiran felt a wave of relief as Takako shut the door behind them. “Thank you,” she gave her a tired smile with a sigh. 

Takako ignored her and waved a finger, indicating Seiran should stand by the bed. Seiran knew better than to argue and moved where Takako pointed. Takako followed close behind, and the moment Seiran was still, she slid her arms down her shoulders, rubbing her arms. “You can borrow one of my yukata for tonight. Tell me if I’m pulling too hard.” Her voice was gentle, and Seiran could feel her hands working at the knot of the obi. 

“I can get myself changed,” Seiran blushed.

“I know you can.” Takako smiled. “But I want to, because you don’t feel well.” She raised her eyebrows in an affectionate expression that made the corners of her mouth twitch up. 

“...alright,” Seiran gave in. Being surrounded by Takako’s smell made her relax, and the pain grew a little more distant. The yukata she chose for her was the same, brightly colored red that Takako favored in most of her kimono designs. The possessive gesture made Seiran smile until it was interrupted by another wince. 

Takako had helped her change clothes once already, on the first night Seiran had come to Yoshiwara. Takako had practically played dress up with Seiran, choosing different kimono for her to try on and doing her makeup. Tonight, Takako’s touch was just as delicate and her moves as efficient as before.  She had the yukata around Seiran’s shoulders before her partner could feel self conscious. 

“Lie down,” Takako ordered over her shoulder as she moved to hang up Seiran’s kimono. “I’ll be right there,” she added with a smile at her hesitance. 

Seiran blushed, and she was glad Takako had already looked away when her expression contorted from another jolt of stomach pain. She did as she was told without argument, loosening up the yukata as she laid down on the embroidered sheets. She listened with her eyes closed as Takako crossed the room to the sliding door, ordering water and towels from one of the attendants. Takako opened a window, and the spring breeze that floated in felt amazing. 

Seiran heard her strike a match, and she opened her eyes to the familiar red glow of Kikuya’s lanterns. Takako had moved to the door again and was talking to an attendant. Another spasm of pain ripped through Seiran’s stomach, and this time, tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She knew it would fade eventually, but it was miserable waiting for the nausea to subside. 

“You don’t look like you’re doing so well,” Takako offered a comforting smile, her voice sympathetic. She set the tray she was carrying by the bed and took off two small washcloths, dipping them in a bowl of water. Her hands moved deftly, wringing them out and folding them. “Here, try this.” Takako pushed Seiran’s hair back, laying the damp cloth over her forehead and wrapping the other around the back of her neck. 

“What about the bedspread? It’s expensive; I don’t want to get it wet…” Seiran protested.

Takako let out a surprised little laugh. “I don’t care about the bedspread; it’s more important for you to feel better. You shouldn’t worry about things like that,” she said in her usual mix of scolding and teasing. Almost immediately, the coolness of the fabric cut through the nausea and helped clear Seiran’s head. It made her realize how little space remained between them. Takako’s expression was only this tender when it was just the two of them. The look and smile she gave her were warm and worried, and Seiran couldn’t help but smile  back. 

Takako petted her hair, smoothing it back onto the pillow, before moving away to change out of her kimono. Seiran hadn’t had the chance to see her change very often; usually, she went behind the folding screens, though tonight, she didn’t bother. Takako escaped from the complicated layers of her oiran’s costume into a black yukata and came back to bed, slipping under the blankets beside her. 

Takako pulled Seiran into her body and held her close. One hand slipped between the folds of Seiran’s yukata, which made her jump and stiffen, but Takako just rested a cool palm on her stomach. Whenever Seiran winced, she would hum to her and rub her hand in small, gentle circles. 

Despite the circumstances, Seiran still marveled at how soft Takako was at her back, and how much she loved her low voice. As she drifted off to sleep, Seiran thought that having to leave the banquet didn’t seem like such a bad thing after all.


End file.
